The Ultimate Rachel Song. A Music Video.
by Lenalaye
Summary: I normally skip this song on the CD but when I finally listened to it carefully, I realized that it made sense with Rachel. Now also edited for your enjoyment.


( yawn) Ughh

( yawn) Ughh. It's almost midnight so I'll make this short. Song's "Crawling" ( or something like that) by Linkin Park. It portrays Rachel's internal struggle about the darkness inside her. ( yawns) Enjoy…….

As the music starts we see Rachel walking down a street that winds through an empty town. She winces as if she has a terrible headache. As she walks, a wind picks up, throwing her hair around her. Finally it gets so intense, she starts shouting,

_ _

_Crawling iiiiin my skiiiiin!_

_These wounds they will not heeeeeeal_

_Fear is how I faaaaall!_

_Confusing what is reeeeeeeaaaallll…._

She then calms down and starts looking at the shops and buildings. She sings with a distracted look on her face.__

_ _

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuuuuuming, Coooonnfusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending She rubs her temples___

_Coooontroling I can't seeeem Her arm starts twitching.___

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing iiiiiinnnn She drops her head and puts her hands over it. The hands are growing claws.___

_( without a sense of confidence I'm convinced the pressure is too _

_much to take )_

_I've felt this way before She brings her head back up. Fangs are growing.___

_So INSECURE!!!!_

_ _

She struggles with herself, fighting the change, yelling the lyrics….__

_ _

_Crawling iiiiin my skiiiiin! she stumbles___

_These wounds they will not heeeeeeal her body contorts. ___

_Fear is how I faaaaall!_

_Confusing what is reeeeeeeaaaallll…. She gains control of herself and becomes normal. ___

_ _

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me Rachel walks up to a shop window. ___

_Distracting she traces the glass with her fingers. ___

_(Distracting)_

_Reacting _

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection she looks at herself in the glass.___

_(Reflection)_

_It's haunting how I can't seeeeeeemmm The changes come on again. ___

_To find myself again she touches her changing face and stumbles back.___

_My walls are closing iiiiinnnn she spins around. ___

_( without a sense of confidence I'm convinced the pressure is too _

_much to take) _

_I've felt this way before she stumbles into the empty street. ___

_So INSECURE!!! The change is too strong. She fights it but loses and a Grizzly bear stands in the streets. ___

_ _

_Crawling iiiiin my skiiiiin Hork-Bajir begin to appear and she charges them. ___

_These wounds they will not heeeeeealshe swings a paw at one of them. The Hork-Bajir is replaced by Cassie___

_Fear is how I faaaaall she repeats the same swipe and again the alien is replaced by an Animoprh ( Jake) ___

_Confusing what is reeeeeeeaaaallll….She twists her head and the Animorphs flicker between themselves and threatening enemies. ___

_ _

_Crawling iiiiin my skiiiiinRachel begins to change back. ___

_These wounds they will not heeeeeeal She is now semi-human___

_Fear is how I faaaaall Rachel is crawling on her hands, shifting from bear to human. ___

_Confusing, confusing what is reeeeeeeaaaallll…. A leash appear around her neck, being held bythe Drode. ___

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface A human Tobias stands a little ways before her. He looks concerned. ___

_Consuming Rachel strains a shifting hand to reach him. ___

_Confusing what is REAAALLL!! Tobias steps back.___

_This lack of self-control I feel is never ending Rachel continues to reach after him. ___

_Controlling Tobias begins running. ___

_CONFSUING WHAT IS REEEEAAALLL!!!!! We close with a shot of Rachel, human, being held on the Drode's leash, still grasping and mouthing "Noooooo……."_

*************************************************************

So how was it? ( yawns) This is normally a song I skip but today I let it run and this popped into my head ( like everything else does). Sorry if I bored ya, it's just, ya know….these ideas I get. ……Over and out…..(yawns).


End file.
